


(Not so) Vanilla Fantasies

by Writing_rogue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Simon, Connor and Simon don’t know they need to fuck so they jack off, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Simon is a Horny boy, Simons a Dirty boy, Smut, Top Connor, Two twinks still too awkward to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_rogue/pseuds/Writing_rogue
Summary: Two Dumb twinks can't just fuck, so they touch themselves while thinking about each other.





	1. Caught

Simon felt completely and utterly relaxed as he lay in his warm bath. The candles lit around him bathed his body in soft orange light, closing his eyes he enjoys their sweet scent, vanilla. Hands drifted up, and down his body, he thought about the object of his affections, the android detective, Connor. Not only was he intelligent, funny and kind he was attractive to boot. Simons' hand wandered south as he thought about Connors strong jawline, kissable lips, and beautiful brown eyes. His cock twitched as the thought of those eyes pupils blown staring into his as the detective fucked him.

 

   “Connor” Simon moaned softly as he wrapped his hand around his cock and started to slowly fuck into his fist. His mind provided images of Connor playing with that coin, those dexterous fingers soon being put to better use, fucking him open for the detective. Fantasy Connor wasn’t gentle. His fingers were nimble and dangerously accurate, but that was secondary to what he was saying. His words were filthy, and Simon was eating it up, more than willing to be a ‘good little whore’ for Connor if it meant he kept feeling like this. As Connor pulled his fingers out of Simon in the fantasy, Simon tightened his grip around the base of his cock in real life. He knew the thought of Connors' fingers fucking him was plenty to get himself off, but he wanted more. Simon imagines Connor turning him over, telling him how good he is as his hands kneed his ass and spread his cheeks. 

 

   “Fuck Connor please, I need you to fuck me.” It’s barely a whisper but before he knows it Connor slides home, and he’s fucking his fist hard and fast once again. Simon can hear himself whimpering and panting out little words of encouragement to the man who isn’t there, but he doesn’t care; it feels to good to stop. His orgasm creeps up on him slowly growing like a wildfire. He comes with a shout Cum coating the part of his torso above the water and a little hitting just under his chin. Simon is still panting, trying desperately to catch his breath when the door to the bathroom door bursts open with a bang as it hits the wall. Simon scrambles to cover his still softening dick from the intruder. There in the doorway stands none other than Connor scanning the room.

 

   “I heard you screaming my name. Is everything alright? Simon, are you hurt?” Connor says moving closer. His eyes rake over Simons naked body looking for wounds, adding to Simons growing embarrassment. After checking him over, Connor turned around in an attempt at giving him some privacy; but the damage was already done and Simon knew it. Connor was a great detective, and Simon was badly hiding his softening erection while still covered in his own come; and he had screamed Connors name to boot. It was obvious; Connor put two and two together when he cleared his throat.

 

    “As I can see, there is no threat. I will leave you alone,” he says quickly leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Simon groaned before sliding down in the bath, so his face and chest were under the water. It was times like these that made him wish he could drown.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Connor felt himself blushing hard. Fuck. Not only had he managed to catch Simon masturbating on accident, but Simon was masturbating to him. He felt his dick pulse inside his pants begging for attention as his processor replayed the memory of all that pale untouched skin bare for him to see. Connor quickly hurried off to Simons empty room where he was crashing at the moment due to Hank “needing some space to be with his boyfriend.” Unzipping his pants he reasoned with himself.  _ Simon thought of me while doing it, so it’s only fair I’m allowed to think of him _ . 

Wrapping his hand around his cock, he started to jerk off. It wouldn’t be long before Simon decided to dry off and come looking for him, so he set a fast pace. Biting his lips to stifle any sound that he couldn't help he brought up, the image of Simon naked dripping wet and covered in his own come. He imagined that he didn’t accidentally walk in; that he knew from the start what Simon was doing and he meant to catch him in the act.  _ “You’ve been bad haven’t you Simon? Touching yourself without permission, and you came without permission too. Oh, you’ve been very bad.” _ In his fantasy, he walks over to Simon and drags him up by the back of his neck asserting his dominance so that he can kiss him. He can practically hear the whine Simon would let out as he ordered him to get out of the bath and bend over the counter. The moans and almost unintelligible words Simon would mumble as he speared him open on his fingers, making him watch himself in the mirror.  _ “You’re so pretty like this, moaning as I fuck you open begging for more. But bad boys don’t get to fucked, and you have been very bad.” _ He can practically see Simon down on his knees now begging for forgiveness through his actions. Opening his mouth to lick at Connors cock before sucking it down into his throat.

   “Simon.” Connor gasped out as he came all over his hand and shirt. He was panting hard, still coming down off that euphoric high when he looked down and saw that he ruined his shirt.  _ Shit. _ After a moment's deliberation he quickly came up with a solution, taking the solid shirt off and putting on one of Simons sweaters instead. He takes a deep breath before going out into the living room where he runs head first into Simon wearing nothing but a towel slung low on his hips.  _ Fuck. _


	2. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news - New Chapter
> 
> Bad news - They still haven't fucked yet

Simon is sure his processor short-circuited when he saw Connor walking out of his room wearing one of his favorite sweaters. He could feel himself blushing as he had to manually force himself not to get hard again at the site. RA9 he didn’t need any more reason to be embarrassed in front of Connor after being caught touching himself to the thought of the detective. But a the same time a question just keeps popping up in his mind like a virus.

“Why are you wearing my shirt?” Simon asked. Connor obviously hadn’t expected that question blinking hard in surprise as his LED spun yellow.

“I...I...just needed to borrow it if that’s okay,” Connor says blushing his eyes turning to the floor. If Simon found out what he just did not more than two minutes ago he would die of embarrassment for sure he knew it. RA9 looking down was a bad idea from this close he could see the drops of water slide down Simons chest and stomach disappearing under his towel. Connor closed his eyes to try and block out the image but was greeted with an even more explicit image of Simon laying on his bed whimpering covered in his own cum. Shit, at this rate he would be hard again in no time.

“Okay,” Simon says snapping Connor out of the trance he was in. Simon wondered what was going through the other androids head as he looked at him noting how cute the blue blush spread across his cheeks looked. He jokingly adds, “You just have to bring it back, if I let you steal all my shirts what would I wear.”

“Promise,” Connor says finally meeting Simons eyes, the soft blue reflecting the blondes humor making his thirium pump skip a beat. Oh fuck. “I have to go I just got a call from the station,” A bold-faced lie and he knew it, but Simon seems to buy it nodding. Connor wants to say more but the realization he’s just had stops him, and so he gives Simon a tight-lipped smile before running out the front door of his apartment and out onto the street. Fuck, he thinks to himself as he leans against the wall of a nearby building trying to process the new emotion. It was bad enough that he had given in and let himself fantasize about Simon before but at least he had reason to believe that it would be okay after catching Simon in such a compromising position. But he knew from the moment his artificial heart stuttered that he had let himself develop romantic feelings for the blonde as well, a crush and that was much less likely to be reciprocated. He started walking needing to get to Hank to get some advice on what to do when you fall for your best friend.

 

Meanwhile, Simon finally gets into his room, leaning back against the door he tries to sort things out in his head. The bad news is his crush caught him masturbating to the thought of him; the good news was that Connor seemed to be prepared to act like nothing happened. He would just have to learn to control himself better that’s all, just don’t make it awkward,  it seemed so simple. But something inside him knew it wouldn’t be he was never good at hiding emotions, in fact, he was so comically bad at it that Markus, North, and hell even Josh teased him for it. Groaning he decided that thinking about it was just making it worse and started to walk over to his closet so he could throw his towel in the hamper but something white on the floor caught his eye. There pushed slightly under his bed was Connors dress shirt. Leaning down and picking it up he was surprised when his hand came into contact with a wet patch. Looking at the liquid on his hand he realized just what it was and everything seemed to snap into sharp focus all at once.

It was cum, Connor had needed to borrow his shirt because his was covered in his own cum. Connor must have touched himself after he caught Simon in the bathtub and he did it  _ in his room.  _ Fuck, Simon thought as images of Connor touching himself in various places and positions in his room. Dropping his towel and picking up his shirt he went to lay on his bed. He would have to sort through all the implications and feelings that he had about Connor possibly being attracted to him in a sexual way later but for now he needed to cum again.

**Author's Note:**

> This should be tagged rare pair treated seriously. But to be honest, this is a fic I was writing for my discord bros, and I thought hey why not share my filth with the world so here we are. Comment tell me what you think are you intrigued by the ship do you want me to let them Smash for real?


End file.
